


Just The Two of Us

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, can be read as romance or strong friendship, just a thank you to everyone, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Peaceful is the word these two would describe at this moment.Just the two of them.





	Just The Two of Us

Marinette focuses on drawing the skirt. Her sketchbook propped on her knees, tongue poking out as she finishes the last ruffle.

A day off to relax and go to the park for some sketching and inspiration for her next design. She'd been there for two hours, the last bit drawing and tweaking the skirts designs. All she needs is to come up with a shirt to match.

She tapped her pencil against her lips. Hoping if she stared long enough something would pop up. Sighing in defeat when nothing came. Marinette could cry of frustration. The skirt is so cute, and she needed a matching top. The idea to wear a shirt she already had but a glance at her book told her it would not suit.

A huff. She could do this!

A groan while she stretched her legs out, setting her book and pencil on her legs. Marinette looks about the park, it wasn't overcrowded. A few people going on walks, kids playing on the merry go around, an elderly man reading a book, and finally Chat Noir dropping down beside her with a smile-

Marinette flailed letting a squeak out. She fell backward, chest rising and falling as she tried to process what happened.

She had been sitting at the park sketching for a design, decided to take a break and glance around, and suddenly Chat Noir plops down startling her.

What was Chat doing at the park? Did he possibly see an akuma?

Propping herself on her elbows she quickly blurted out, “Is there an akuma?!”

Chat Noir stopped waving his arms and apologizing, processing her question with arms still mid-air.

“No akuma.” He assured her, Chat Noir offered a hand to help set her up. Eyes roaming for any injury. “I just got out of my house for a break and I was thinking of going and seeing a movie with a friend. Until I saw you sketching.” He scratched the back of his head.

It was all true. He did sneak from his house and had been planning to find a place to de transform and give Nino a call when he spotted Marinette at the park sketching.

Curiosity got the better of him and he felt it would be rude to not say hi. Marinette and him maybe not be friends like her and Adrien, but they were still friends.

He had no means to startle the poor girl. His gut lurched when he saw her falling backward, he'd reach out a hand to steady her but all he caught was air.

“I'm so sorry for scaring you, I just came down to say hi and curious to what you were doing,” Chat said tail flickering. Chat had to hold himself back from looking over her for any injuries. No sign of injuries didn't mean there weren't.

Marinette sighed, and smiled to assure him she obtained no injuries falling. And she wasn't mad. A little spooked and heart pumping. “It's okay, Chat,” she said. Giggling when his ears popped up. Happy Marinette is uninjured.

Chat released a breath he was holding. “Good, good.” The comments were more for himself than anything. He bounced closer taking a peek at her sketchbook.

He whined when she hid it from him. Sticking her tongue as she hid it behind her.

Pouting he pawed at her leg, giving her his sad kitten eyes. “Please, Marinette! I want to see what you're drawing!”

Laying down on her legs as he continued his kitten eyes. Inwardly shouting in victory when she gave up and the sketchbook was brought back out. His tail excitedly swishing. Marinette's designs were stunning, as Adrien, he got to see them at rare times. And each time they blew his mind. Marinette is passionate about her designs, and it shows. 

He adored it to bits when she would start to ramble on a new design to Alya. Her eyes twinkling, her arms waving and pointing out why she chose a ruffle or a certain fabric.

Passionate is a word Chat Noir would use to describe Marinette.

He waited anxiously, eyes peering up at her with utmost admiration and excitement.

Marinette couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. Her ears feeling a little warm. Seeing someone so happy and eager to see one of her designs, her partner, in particular, she felt shy. Marinette is confidence in her designs, showing them to Chat stirred in emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

She received plenty of compliments, praise, and admiration for her creativity. However, seeing it coming from Chat Noir sent a spark to her heart. Due to secret identities, she couldn't ramble to Chat Noir her passion for designing. As Marinette, she could ramble forever.

She opened her sketchbook tentatively, turning to show Chat Noir, she melted in an instant his eyes widen.

Chat felt the air whoosh out of him when Marinette turned her book to him. He knew she is talented. Never questioned, admires her highly. This took his breath away. The colors, the fabric she picked, the design overall is stunning.

His eyes shot up to Marinette's. “Marinette you're incredible,” he breathed. He meant it. This girl has incredible talent. One day that may take over the fashion world.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She expected him to compliment her. But seeing his smile and the emotion burning bright in his eyes, Marinette felt floored. She hid behind her sketchbook. Taking a moment to cool her flush. 

Seeing her hide Chat instantly rose, crawling a little closer concern. “Marinette?” he questioned. Was she okay? Reaching out he gently pushed the book wall away and- oh.

One word to describe her at this moment: Cute.

Chat Noir would deny never she was because Marinette is adorable. But at this moment, seeing her red cheeks and hiding with her sketchbook. Well, Chat Noir didn't know what to make of this. He pulled back tapping his claws against the ground.

“The, uh, skirt design is amazing, Marinette.” Chat looked back to Marinette. Her cheeks still a little red but her face was visible. He sighed in relief. Chat already scared her, he didn't want to add awkward to the list.

Marinette waved. “Thank you again, Chat Noir.” Looking at the skirt and back at Chat Noir. “I'm proud of it, I think its one of my best yet!” She exclaimed proudly.

“I would expect nothing less, you are a talented designer!” Chat agreed. He held up a five, grinning when she returned his high five.

Chat rubbed his eyes tiredly. Resisting the urge to yawn. Yesterday he had an early photo shoot, then Hawkmoth decided to send out a late-night akuma. To say Chat is running on little sleep right now. In all honesty, he didn't notice. 

Marinette saw Chat's yawn. Eyes furrowing in worry. “Are you okay, Chat Noir??” She set her book beside sitting beside him.

“Oh, I'm fine! Just dealing with a lack of sleep from yesterday and today, no need to worry about this cat,” he winked hoping to ease Marinette's concern. 

Marinette frowns. 

Dang, it. Chat Noir thinks not wanting her to worry.

Not buying his excuse for a minute. She knew last night they had a tough battle, biting her lip Marinette could only conclude his civilian life.

An idea brewed quickly, shedding her jacket Marinette folded it like a pillow placing it beside her on the grass. “Here you can use my jacket a pillow and take a cat nap, you look like you need one.” She patted it.

It took Chat a moment going between Marinette and her jacket. “What....?? Marinette really its fine and besides your jacket is going to get grass stains or dirt.” He licked his lips. Chat couldn't possibly, the gesture is sweet of Marinette, but he'd come by to visit, not take a cat-nap.

He made a move to stand, but before he could Marinette grabbed his arm, Chat yelping in surprise, forcing Chat Noir to lay his head on her jacket. Nodding in satisfaction where he was, Marinette returned to her sketchbook.

At this point, Chat saw no point in the battle. While passionate Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not one to back down, he'd lost the moment he stepped near her. Sighing Chat made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

The soft breeze, nice temperature, the murmuring of park goers, Chat felt himself drifting off. He felt a soft hand combing through his hair. Sleep consumes him.

The next time Chat opens his eyes the sun shifted. Blinking his eyes he glanced next to him, Marinette appeared doodling in her sketchbook. 

Minutes pass by and Chat moves poking Marinette in the leg causing her to squeak.

He snickers.

Marinette pouts. “Nice to see sleeping chat is awake, how are you feeling?” she softly questions him. Eyes trained on him. She shifts around so she is sitting cross-legged. Head resting on her hands.

For a second Chat thinks. “I'm feeling good,” he responds. Nodding to himself in assurance. He glances up at Marinette smiling.

Marinette's smiles back brightly. She might be suited but she will happily help her partner. Even if helping ensues allowing him to sleep for a while.

A moment of hesitation, and reaches a hand to ruffles Chat's hair. He hums in contentedness. “I hate to break your moment of peace but we should both call it a day,” she murmurs continuing to pet him.

As she takes her hand back Chat whines, he was enjoying the soft and gentle touches.

“Fine.” he grouches sitting up. Chat stretches his arms above his head. Interrupted mid-stretch by a giggle. An eyebrow arches at Marinette. “What?”

“N-nothing!” Marinette giggles hands covering her mouth. She's staring at Chat with a teasing glint in her. “Ignore me, I promise!”

Chat sticks his tongue at her. Warmth flooding his body as he listens to her giggles. He felt a sense of pride whenever he could make Marinette or his Lady laugh. It brought him nothing but joy. Standing up he offers his hand again assisting Marinette with standing up.

“Thank you for keeping me company today, Chat Noir.” Clutching her sketchbook tightly against her. She gives him a soft smile. Spending the small bit of time with him, with her partner was fun. Relaxing she would say.

“I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, all I did today was sleep,” he lightly jokes. Chat liked his hangout with Marinette. Sure neither talked or did much. He would cherish the time. So little times he got to hang out with his friends. Between photo shoots, extra classes, and being Chat Noir any little time spent with Marinette is worth everything.

Chat swept into a low bow. “I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to spend such precious time with an amazing human being as yourself.” He tilted his head up to see her reaction. Chat preened.

Marinette again couldn't stop her blush, she swears this alley cat. Collecting herself she grabbed her make-believe dress and bowing into a curtsy. “The pleasure was all mine, Chat Noir.”

Standing up they both offered one last smile Chat Noir waved goodbye.

Marinette looked off in the direction her partner sprinted in smiling.

She picked up a jacket. A good wash would clean off any grass or dirt caught on her jacket.

Humming a soft tune Marinette made her way home.

Inside her purse, Tikki smiled.


End file.
